


Sweet Somethings

by raindear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nice Cream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans has a crush on you, Slow Burn, puns, so many puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindear/pseuds/raindear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus left the nice cream shop with a cheerful jingle of the bell on the door, leisurely making their way back home. Papyrus led the way confidently, while Sans sauntered lazily behind him.</p><p>“We should go back there sometime,” Sans said, a little too nonchalantly.</p><p>Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Because of the nice cream, or because of that human you kept staring at?”</p><p>Sans looked a bit flustered at that statement, then grinned, a warm shade of blue dusting across his skull.</p><p>“No idea what you’re talking about, bro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice to meet you

Working at the neighborhood Nice Cream shop was interesting, to say the least. 

Your boss was a real stickler about all the employees being bubbly and covered in flair, which was pretty daunting at first for a shy person like you. Not that you minded all _that_ much. You’d certainly had much worse jobs in your life. This gig paid okay, and some of the regulars were really sweet. You giggled silently to yourself at the unintentional play on words.

The only downside, really, was the overly cutesy uniform. It was far more flashy than anything you would normally dare to wear. The white short-sleeved blouse and red tie with yellow stripes were normal enough, but beneath it was a short, puffy blue tutu that made you look even more immature than you already were. On your other female coworkers, the uniform looked cute, maybe even sexy in a flirty type of way. But on you, the uniform may as well have been a child’s costume.

But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was definitely the bright blue bunny ears that topped it all off like a cringy cherry on a sundae. The ears were non-negotiable, a requirement set by the rabbit CEO of the rapidly growing nice cream chain. You sighed as you self-consciously thought about it, but managed to revert your expression back to a small grin as you turned to hand your last customer their nice cream to go.

“Have a **hoppy** day!”

As you finished the exchange, you heard the telltale chime of the front door swinging open. Smoothing out your apron, you took a deep breath and scurried to the entrance of the cafe.

A pair of skeletons had entered the shop. Nice creameries tended to get a lot of monster clientele so you were used to being surprised, but this was the first time you had seen a monster that was quite so bony. One of the skeletons was overwhelmingly tall and was looking around excitedly like a child in a… well, an ice cream shop. The other was much shorter, around your height, and had his hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his oversized blue hoodie. It seemed they were mid-conversation.

“Like I said, brother, it’s MY turn to pick where we go, and that’s that! You can go to that grease trap by yourself later!”

Then the skeletons made eye contact with you. You ducked your chin down and flushed when you realized you had been staring, but you gave them both a shy smile. 

“Welcome to the Nice Creamery.... Would you **hare** to try one of our new Nice Cream Floats?” Catching yourself, you remembered to add a compliment. “They’re sweet, almost as sweet as you!”

The shorter skeleton quirked a browbone at the pun and flashed you a grin. “Glad to **ear** it, kid.”

You tugged on one of the bunny ears timidly, then gestured to a table. “...Would you **carrot** to have a seat over here?”

He chuckled out loud at that one. “Wow, I love this place already.”

The tall skeleton groaned deeply. “Please, human, don’t encourage him!”

“What, I can’t express my admiration for the **coolest** place in town?”

“BROTHER!”

“Jeez Papyrus, just **chill**.”

“NNNGAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

“Alright, alright. You’ve gotta stop hanging around Undyne so much. You sound a little **green around the gills**.”

The tall skeleton (was his name Papyrus?) made a movement to dive out the window, but the short one grabbed his arm, guffawing loudly.

“Okay, bro, I’ll stop. I promise.”

Papyrus scoffed and turned back towards you. “I apologize for that distasteful display, human. We would like two nice creams, topped with the finest spaghetti of course, and-- Human? Are you alright?!”

They both looked at you with concern. Your entire body had been trembling silently, hunched over with your face obscured by your hair.

“Kiddo…?”

You finally exploded with laughter, simultaneously throwing your head back and doubling over. The two skeletons looked shocked at your outburst, then eventually joined in with your snorting gasps and giggles. You were glad there wasn’t anyone else in the shop, or else you might have died of embarrassment from the sounds you were making.

“Wow, I didn’t think you had it in you.” The shorter skeleton grinned.

You wiped a tear from an eye and reached out a hand. “I’m ______. Nice to meet you!”

He shook your hand lazily and winked. “I know.”

“Huh? You do?”

He flicked a bony finger towards your nametag and you looked down, flushing.

“I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. **Ice** to meet you too, kiddo.”

“AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DO NOT FORGET MY NAME, HUMAN, FOR I AM VERY GREAT!”

You smiled and nodded vigorously. “Now, let’s get you your nice cream. We don’t have any spaghetti, but let me show you these other toppings....”

 ~ ~ ~

 Sans and Papyrus left the nice cream shop with a cheerful jingle of the bell on the door, leisurely making their way back home. Papyrus led the way confidently, while Sans sauntered lazily behind him. 

“We should go back there sometime,” Sans said, a little too nonchalantly.

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Because of the nice cream, or because of that human you kept staring at?”

Sans looked a bit flustered at that statement, then grinned, a warm shade of blue dusting across his skull.

“No idea what you’re talking about, bro.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted anywhere, so please be gentle.
> 
> I guess you could say... I couldn't help but join in on the funfic.
> 
> *rimshot*


	2. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans has a huge adorkable crush on you, and you’re too oblivious to realize! :3c

You waved happily at the skeleton duo through the window as they turned the corner, letting out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. This was one of the most exciting days you’d had in a long time, especially considering you didn’t have much a social life outside of work. The skelebros were so funny, and accepting of your awkwardness. Were all monsters so nice? Based on what you had seen so far, it certainly seemed that way. Every monster that visited your shop was polite and friendly, more so than your average human customer.

When the barrier first broke, people had been in a panic, afraid of what terrifying creatures might come pouring out of Mount Ebott. But the reality of the matter was, the monsters had assimilated quite well into society. A lot of the cuter monsters had reached mascot and plushie status, and Mettaton had rocketed into super stardom to no one’s surprise. The monsters were willing to take on jobs that most people would turn up their noses at, and their magical powers made them a valuable resource.

Of course, there were still people out there who were reluctant to accept them. Racism and prejudice towards the monsters wasn’t uncommon, and they were still denied some basic social rights like the ability to run for government office. Every once in a while you would see a news report about hate crimes like assault or vandalism, and it made your heart ache for them. You often wished there was something you could do, but most of the time you were too timid to speak up. It made you feel guilty beyond compare.

Idly toying with an ice cream scoop, you sighed as your formerly bright mood dimmed slightly at the unpleasant thoughts. You hoped the skeleton brothers would come visit the shop again. You smiled saucily as you wracked your brain for more puns to share with them-- you were sure Papyrus would protest despite perhaps secretly enjoying them, but the other one, Sans, was a formidable opponent indeed. You would need to bring your A-game next time… if there was a next time.

You let yourself continue to daydream as you stared wistfully out the store window, a dopey smile on your face.

 ~ ~ ~

 Sans thumped up the stairs in his favorite pink bunny slippers, and let the door to his room close behind him with a soft click. He leaned against the doorframe and slowly slid down till he was sitting with one knee propped up, his face still lightly flushed with blue.

“I talked to her…” he breathed, unable to contain the genuine smile that twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Sans had been watching the human girl off and on for weeks now, ever since he’d first caught a glimpse of her through the store window one sunny day after work. She had been bending slightly at the knee, handing a nice cream to Monster Kid with the warmest smile he had ever seen blossoming on her face. Even from that distance, he could sense the kindness and innocence radiating from her soul, so different from the cold and aloof humans that seemed to populate this city.

Since then, he had chosen to take the long way home from work nearly every day so he could pass by her shop and make sure she was still there, happy and safe. Was that creepy? He sure hoped it wasn’t. Papyrus had noticed before long that Sans would slow down and linger every time they passed the shop, and insisted vehemently that they go inside. His brother was much more perceptive than he gave him credit for, that was for sure.

There was just something so fascinating about her… Her innocence reminded him of Papyrus, but she was so shy and sweet. And her pun game! That had come as a surprise. Needless to say, this girl was extremely good. Sans mentally took a note to think up some more nice cream puns before going to see her again. Would tomorrow be too soon? Would she even be working tomorrow? He rubbed at his heated cheeks with the soft sleeve of his hoodie. Ahhh, he had it bad...

“Just wait for me, kiddo,” he grinned lazily. “I’ll make sure my puns take the _cake_ next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rainytales.tumblr.com](http://rainytales.tumblr.com/)


End file.
